A Frozen Fate
by Eclipse84
Summary: an icy story i'm guessing. puplished long after i wrote it and checked it, second story. a small, three chapter one-shot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

In a small village, not far from the Hidden Leaf, was a small boy. His home was in the leaf, but he had run away because the people always hurt him. It was the third night since he ran away, but he was really alright. He could get food pretty easy, and was making some money by selling some raw meat and vegetables he had found to some vendor. The village was slightly run down, and so he couldn't get much for them. But he was given some food and supplies in exchange with a little side change. He was walking in the street and saw a weapon shop. The sign above it read 'Celia's Armory'. The little boy decided to stop in and see what he could find. He didn't realize this would lead him to meet someone he would like. He met two people in fact. He saw them browsing and decided to see if they had any idea what weapon would be good for him, or if he could help them find something. He was good at finding certain things.

One of the strangers had weird arm guards, and a few bandages making up a mask. He had a headband with a crossed out symbol on it. The symbol looked like raindrops of sort. He had a large sword on his back. The boy called these large style Zanbato. The other one beside him was female. She had a weird mask on, and wore some pretty robes. She had a senbon pouch on her side.

"Hi, could you guys help me out, or can I help you in any way?" the young blond boy asked. He was a little nervous of these strangers. The male turned his head to the little boy. He saw the young boy was a run away straight away. But his partner saw he was very talented.

"Not really. I'm just looking for some sharpening stones for my sword. It gets dull real fast."

The female stranger bent down to be level with the young kid. She removed her mask to reveal a beautiful face, and a charming smile.

"Would you know where some are?"

"Yeah! Here's some. I found them over in the other isle and thought they might be useful."

"Thank you." the young woman still had on her beautiful smile. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! What yours?"

"Haku, and my partners name is Zabuza Momoichi."

"Really? Neat names!"

"What's your deal kid?"

Naruto looked confused by Zabuza's question. Naruto said the only thing that came to mind at that moment. What was said sent Haku to the ground in a fit of laughter, and placed a shocked Expression on Zabuza's face.


	2. Chapter 2

A young boy stood in front of two strangers very confused. He didn't understand why they were laughing and confused by what he said. He hadn't understood the question he was asked, and said the only thing that came to mind. It was a simple 'huh?'.

"Why did you run away from where ever you did?" finished Zabuza, with exasperation evident in his voice.

"I ran away because no one cared. Everyone wanted me dead, except the old man. But he never helped. I left before they could kill me for my own survival. They already tried burning me alive." Naruto spoke with much sadness in his voice as he recalled the memory.

"Why didn't your dad help you?" asked a worried Haku.

"Not my dad, the Hokage."

"Hokage? You left the Leaf? They did all that to you?" Zabuza had a lot of anger in his voice, but he kept it mostly under control. There was some killing intent coming off of him. He made a decision that Haku had made at the same time.

"We'll train you, to survive better." This was said in union. Naruto looked surprised by this.

"Train me, to survive better?"

"Yes. We are missing nin, and are offering to take you in and teach you our skills." Zabuza was pretty calm sounding as the subject had mostly changed. He wanted the full story before he really jumped the gun, but there was no sense in leaving this boy defenseless for most of his life.

"First though, we will need to get you some weapons, and some supplies that ninja need."

"Okay, cool. Being a ninja sounds so awesome!" Naruto was very excited now. The small party of three picked up the supplies that were needed, including food and camping supplies. They got several scrolls, and inks. This included writing utensils. They also got practice kunai, around fifty to sixty. They got more senbon, and a few sharpening stones for Zabuza's sword. They got a nice Katana for Haku, and a metallic practice sword for Naruto. They even picked up a small sized wallet for naruto, a blank headband, and a sleeping roll. Zabuza gave Naruto his tent as he could just sleep in a tree. Haku was not happy with this at all. But she went with it anyway as they were mostly out of money. They had enough to survive if something bad happened to their food or equipment.

They left the town at noon the next day. They didn't get a hotel room, as it was to expensive. As they left Naruto looked back. He was a little disappointed to be leaving, but he didn't complain.

"Rule one for if you're a run away Naru-chan. Never get attached to any place. You will always have to leave eventually." Haku spoke sternly, like an older sister teaching her younger brother.

"Okay nii-chan. Hey Aniki-chan, where are we going exactly?"

"To a place that we can train in peace. Hopefully." Zabuza never looked about, he looked straight ahead. There was a forest ahead. He noted the trees were pretty fair sized, and guessed they could find temporary haven within the forest. He then looked up, and frowned at the weather. It wasn't to good. Fire country wasn't known for thunderstorms, but there was one coming. Naruto studied the man, being patient for the time being. After a while, Naruto decided to entertain himself. He saw a fair sized stick on the ground and went to retrieve it. Zabuza and Haku watched him closely to see what he was doing and to make sure he was safe. Zabuza was surprised when he picked up the stick. It looked like a log style version of his sword. Naruto picked it up with some difficulty, and had some trouble wielding it. Zabuza knew then he would need to improve the boys strength, but not his stamina just yet. Haku had a smile on her face seeing that her little otouto was trying to train a little, even on the move. Zabuza then noticed something odd about the road, it seemed to go on and on.

"Everyone on guard, I think we may be in a genjutsu. Naruto, get over here."

"Sure thing, but what's a genjutsu?" Zabuza nearly face faulted. What kept him form doing so was the fact that a kunai flew out of no where. He parried with his sword, as did a very lucky Naruto. Haku had to dodge the attack at her.

"Who's there?" shouted Zabuza.

"Why do you come to the hidden sound base?" rang out a voice that sounded like several. There seemed to be male and female voices within the voice. Naruto felt incredible killing intent and was very scared. He strung back and hid within a hill.

"Hidden Sound?" asked Zabuza. He had heard a new village had formed. But he didn't have details.

"You must be here to kill the lord the, I will not allow you!" with that the genjutsu broke. Zabuza saw a simple dressed ninja with a sword on his back. As the ninja began to form handseals, he began to change his form. After a few seconds, Zabuza saw himself. Haku summoned up the mist that was needed for their art. Zabuza and Haku were outmatched as this ninja had Zabuza's skills and his own to use. Haku couldn't get close enough, and the strange ninja was able to evade all Haku's senbon. The mist faded as Zabuza was sent flying. The enemy ninja turned to Haku with an evil grin on his face.

"_That smile is the same as Zabuza's, when he uses that technique!"_ Haku went down with a piercing scream. Naruto saw as a sword was removed slowly from his adopted nii-chan's body. His adopted older brother was just barely conscious. Naruto felt power all of a sudden. He felt great power. He quickly memorized this power, before the pure anger came. As the anger came, more power came. The stick Naruto had picked up before began to glow pure red as chakra flew over it. The stick was changed into something that the stranger feared. It was known as a reaver blade, meant for slow and painful killing. Reaver blades drew a lot of blood, and could rip of limbs easily. Even the flat of the blade was dangerous. It could crush bones and muscles easily that way. The blade had a glowing seal on it after the quick transformation. Naruto eyes had become red, and feral. His whiskers marks became very clear on his face.

"**Why, why do you harm my new family?**" Naruto's voice sounded demonic. The stranger backed up, then got some spine. The last thing the stranger knew was he was charging and that he wanted this monstrosity dead. As Naruto defended himself, he had vanished and reappeared behind the foe. His attack was a downward slash with his blade. The slash was as clean as good be and from above. After the kill was made, Naruto returned to normal, and so did his weapon. Only one thing was different. Zabuza had felt the pure killing intent, and gotten back up to try and fight. He saw Naruto crying beside Haku, and immediately guessed what was wrong. The stranger was dead, killed in fashion Zabuza felt sick about. Zabuza set about cleaning Haku's wounds and preparing her for travel back to the village. They left at nightfall as Zabuza wanted safety for him and his team. He saw he was being followed by a young girl. She was nervous, and had apparently been drawn out of hiding due to curiosity and fear. She had small black hair, and a small tattered dress. (A/N think of Sakura's jounin hair after the exams, only raven black. The dress is like Sakura's before the exams, only not pink, and without the weird circle.) Zabuza didn't have time and had Naruto retrieve the girl. She was even more nervous, but came along anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The small girl was a run away just like Naruto. She was the same age as Naruto, but not as strong as he was. She did have incredible determination, but she was very shy. Anyway who spoke to her had just a one sided conversation, generally with themselves after a small while. Zabuza was always preoccupied with training Naruto and tending to Haku when he could. He had very little help from the village, but had made a request that he hated to do. He had sent a request to the Hidden Leaf for a medical squad. He hated to have to, but he had no choice. The mayor said though he had protection from the ninja in case they decided to kill him or take him in. The request had been filled, but it would take a while for the ninja to get here. Maybe a day or two.

"How, how is she?" asked a young, fragile sounding voice. Zabuza turned around to see the young girl that he was still trying to make a decision about. He didn't know if he could support Naruto and her, but if Haku wanted him to try, he would. He owed Haku so much, and now he owed her more for having almost let her die.

"Not to well, but help will soon be here." Zabuza was very sad and depressed right now.

"May I train with you and Naruto some time?"

"I don't even know your name yet."

"Kurimuson."

"Crimson heh? Neat name. Sure, why not. Can you do anything special?"

"I have a bloodline, but I don't know how to use it."

"A bloodline? Interesting. We'll see how to get that activated another time. For now, we have the issues of building up stamina, strength, and durability in our bodies, while still making sure Haku stays as well as she can be."

"Okay, I found this ointment in my old house before I ran away a month ago. Will it help?"

"I'm not sure, ask the medic ninja when they get here."

"That won't be necessary. I heard from the mayor of your condition. So nice to Haku again, though not like this." this was said by a powerful, but silent voice. Zabuza was immediately ready to fight at the sound of the voice. He didn't know this voice, but he didn't like it either.

"You are?"

"An old missing nin from the hidden leaf. Name is Kieuseru. I specialize in medical ninjutsu and various other lesser skills."

"You're here why then?"

"Us missing nin have to stick together right? Besides, I was in the hidden mist, near Haku's home, when her father found out about her and her mother and died. I had to help Haku escape by fending of the ninja that came. What fools to try using water against true lightning."

"Fine, so you're here to heal her?"

"And train you and her a little. Maybe this Naruto character and the little one here."

"Train us?"

"In the arts I know. You will learn true stealth ability like non other, and she will learn medical jutsu. The whole of you will learn lightning arts."

"So males get stealth and some medical jutsu, and the girls get medical jutsu. All of us get lightning style ninjutsu.... what's the cost?"

"You do not head to the hidden leaf just yet. Plain and simple. Head to it if you ever meet a powerful squad. Naruto's home is the hidden leaf, but the village hasn't even realized he left. Not even the kage. And by the way, all of you will learn the arts I have to tach, just some will excel differently."

"Hey... um.... is Naruto a run away?" this was asked by the little girl.

Both adults face palmed at that.

"Yes, he is. I picked him up yesterday in the weapon shop."

"Yesterday? Wow, not that long and your already attached to him!"

Zabuza was at a loss for words. The little girl went from confused and shy to completely energetic and happy. He looked to the stranger out of the corner of his eye and saw the stranger wasn't there anymore. This wasn't right, he had to have made some sound. Zabuza got up and looked for a trace of movement there, but he saw none. This was very strange to him.

Haku began to shift about a little, mumbling something about demons and running in fear. Zabuza didn't pay much attention until the a name was mentioned. The name was very familiar, but he was sure he had misheard. That is, until Haku mentioned the name again. Zabuza was worried. Haku had become very attached to the little boy, that was evident by the dreams Haku was having. In the world of a missing nin, that was very bad.

Zabuza decided it was time to train the two little ones now, and went to leave the room. He stopped at the doorway when Haku woke up. He turned around and sat beside Haku on a stool.

"Zabuza, Naruto isn't what he seems. He is... more."


End file.
